Feels Like Today
by InuYasha'sReincarnation
Summary: Inu/San Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it. RnR
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summery: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 1

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

It was just another day at Shikon High, home of the Redskins (couldn't think of anything else). Inuyasha walked though the cafeteria carrying his lunch. Wearing his home football jersey and black jeans. He sat down at an empty round table in the back of the lunchroom.

'_Like always,' _Inuyasha thought, _'I'm the first one here, and I have to look like an idiot sitting here waiting for them. Well, I ain't going to wait for them to start eating.'_

Inuyasha opened his Limon-Lime Gatorade. As he brought it up to get a drink, someone took it out of his hand and started to drink it. Inuyasha turned and glared at the thief that just stole his drink. The thief finished drinking half the bottle and set it down. Then turned and looked at Inuyasha

The thief was his best friend, Sango. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. On the front in red ink it said 'KICK ASS REDSKINS!!' On the back in red was 'TAISHO' and under it in red with white filling '45'.

"What's up, Inu?" Sango asked smiling at him.

"What the hell are doing with my drink?" Inuyasha asked back.

" I'm thirsty," she replied, "and I needed to get a drink."

Inuyasha stared at his best friend, "So why didn't you buy your own instead of taking mine?"

"I don't have any money," Sango replied calmly.

"But that does not give you the right to take _mine_," Inuyasha replied angrily.

"I always take _your_ drink. And because I do. You always buy two drinks. One for me," Sango said as she points to the one in front of her, "and one for you," she points to the other one that is still on his tray.

"Feh," the hanyou retorted knowing that he had lost. He opened the drink that was on his tray and took a drink.

Sango laughed at him. She then looked around the lunchroom for their other friends. She didn't see any of them around. Sango then turned back to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inu."

"What?" Inuyasha said taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Do you know where Miroku, Shippo, or Kagome are at?"

"No," Inuyasha answered with his mouth full.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea where they could be? They are usually here by now."

Inuyasha finished off is sandwich, " Well I don't care about the runt." Sango gave him a dirty look as he said this, but he just ignored it and continued. "As for Miroku. He is probably flirting with every pretty girl from his class to here." Inuyasha smirked, " Most likely getting smacked every time."

Sango laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like his daily routine. But what about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked up and said with a growl, "That bouncing bimbo is hanging off that damn wolf."

"What makes you say that?"

Inuyasha put his hand on her head and turned her so she could see what he saw when he looked up. What Sango saw was Koga and Kagome on the opposite side of the cafeteria walking towards the table she and Inuyasha was sitting at. Koga was wearing his football jersey, and Kagome had on the same shirt Sango had except Kagome's had 'Wolf' and '17' on the back. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Koga like he was her only hope for survival.

"When did they get together? Cause the last time I saw her she was fantasizing about you."

"Don't remind me about that," the hanyou moaned, "As for them getting together. It happened last night. Koga convinced her that he was the best player on the team and it would make her more popular if she dated him."

"What position does he play?"

"Well, on offense he is our tight end, and on defense he's our weak side linebacker."

"So why does he think he's the best one the team?" Sango questioned.

"Cause he's an arrogant ass," Inuyasha stated, " that caught a touchdown pass in last Friday's game. And took it strait to his head"

"Oh wow, one score," Sango said sarcastically, "Didn't you score three rushing and one through the air?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "but he still thinks he is better than me."

"Oh, Inu," Sango said as she snuggled up to him, "You will always will be the best to me."

Inuyasha blushed at her actions and tried to shake her off of him. "Get off, Sango," he said a little irritated.

"No," she said as she laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Your too comfortable. I think I'll stay." _'I wish I could stay like this for ever.'_

Inuyasha gave up trying to shake her off and rolled his eyes. "You're lucky I like ya." And added as an after thought _'More like love ya.'_

"Oh, Koga, isn't that cute?" came a high pitched voice from across the table. Inuyasha and Sango both looked towards the source of the voice.

"Aww, Kagome, you just interrupted the lovebirds," Koga said smirking.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled at the same time as they pulled away from each other. Once they realized what they just did they looked at each other and blushed before turning away from the other.

Kagome and Koga laughed at the two as they took a set at the table. Kagome sitting next to Sango, and Koga on the other side of Kagome.

"Where is Miroku?" Kagome asked after she stopped laughing.

" I don't kn…" Sango started, but was interrupted.

"YOU PERVERT!!" shrieked a girl form the other side of the lunchroom.

◄**SMACK**►

"He's over there," Inuyasha said bluntly.

Soon after the outburst from across the room Miroku walked up to the table and sat down next to Inuyasha. He was wearing a Shikon tennis shirt. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The other looker at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Miroku ask in bewilderment.

"Your," Sango got out between laughs, "face."

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her confused and put his hand on his face to feel if something was wrong, "What's wrong with my face?"

"Dude, you gat a big blood red hand print on it," Inuyasha answered.

"Oh, ok," Miroku replied like it was something that happened every day. In which, for him, it did .

"Now all we are missing is Shippo," Kagome stated.

"Oh, I just saw him," Miroku said.

"Where?"

"He was just outside talking with that one girl that Sesshomaru helped a couple of years back."

"You mean Rin?"

"Yeah, I think that who it was," Miroku said after giving it some thought.

"I give the brat credit," Inuyasha said, "Rin is turning into a fine woman."

The others just stared at him like he just grew a second head.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "Can't a guy state his opinion."

The others just sighed and shook their heads at him.

"Feh, idiots," the hanyou pouted.

"Hey guys," Shippo said walking up to the table. He had his arm linked with Rin. Shippo had his jersey on, and Rin had the same shirt Sango and Kagome had except hers said 'Kitsune' and '11.' Shippo sat down next to Miroku, and Rin sat between Shippo and Koga.

"So, Shippo, what have you and Rin been doing?" Miroku asked suggesting.

Shippo and Rin blushed at the question. "N-Nothing much," Shippo stuttered out.

Inuyasha laughed at him. "How is it you can catch yourself a girl. But you can't catch the football when it's thrown to you."

"I don't see you with a girlfriend," Shippo shot back at him.

"I could have any girl in this school I wanted." the hanyou proclaimed.

"Then why don't you got one?"

"There's no girl in this school I want," Inuyasha said truthfully. _'But there is one I need to have,'_ he had as a side thought.

Sango's face saddened as he finished talking. She quickly dismissed it so the other wouldn't notice. But Kagome did notice the sadness that crossed over Sango's face, and decided to change the subject. "So, you guys ready game tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Koga and Inuyasha exclaimed together. "Those Deimon Chargers are going to get killed." Inuyasha said confidently.

"That's what you said last year right before you guys lost in regional," Miroku said.

"That was last year. We're better now," Koga responded.

"We'll see what happens."

◄**RING**►

"Well time to get to class," Kagome said, "Come on Sango."

To be continued.

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

So there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summery: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 2

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

Kagome and Sango got up from the table and walked off towards their classes.

"Well, let's go," Inuyasha said, "I have to be at class or I can't play in tonight's game."

"See ya later guys," Shippo said as he and Rin walked off though the cafeteria.

Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha left the cafeteria and walked down the hall towards their classrooms.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku said getting the hanyou's attention after walking down the hall for a little while.

"What?"

"So, when you gonna tell her?" Miroku asked.

"Tell who what?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Sango," Koga said, "When you going to tell her?"

"What do I have to tell her?" the hanyou asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Damn it! Do we always have to put it into stupid terms for you to understand, you moron!" Miroku yelled at him.

"Well, if you guys just say what you want to say then I wouldn't be asking what you mean, you dumb ass!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Ok, I'll put it in terms that you can understand," Koga said interrupting the argument, "When are you going to tell Sango, that you love her?"

"What!" Inuyasha blushed, "I only like her because she is my best friend."

"The whole school knows you love her," Miroku informed him, "Everybody except Sango knows it."

"Well, I got to get to class," the hanyou said and took off down the hall, "See ya later!"

"Will we ever get him to admit it?" Miroku asked after Inuyasha disappeared from sight.

"Nope," Koga replied, "I wonder if Kags is having any luck getting Sango to confess."

"Probably not. They are both to stubborn to admit it."

The guys just sighed at the stubbornness of their two friends. Koga and Miroku then walked into their room and got ready for class.

** With The Girls **

"So, Kagome, why are you dating Koga?" Sango questioned, "Last week you were trying everything to go out with Inuyasha."

"Well, I decided to give up on him," Kagome answered.

"Why's that? He not good enough for you." Sango said irritated.

"No, no, no," Kagome said trying to calm Sango down.

"Then why?"

"Well, he wasn't noticing any of my advances, and I didn't want to get in between your and Inuyasha's love affair."

Sango blushed, "What love affair?"

"The one you guys won't admit you're in."

"We're only best friends." Sango yelled, "and that's all!"

"Sure, and I'm dating Koga for his brains," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to class before you make me late," Sango said then walked down a side hall to her classroom, "See ya after school."

Kagome stood there and watched her friend walk into her class. _'Damn, this is going to be harder than I first thought. What should we try next?'_ She stood there for a few minutes thinking of what to do.

◄**Ring**►

The bell snapped her out of her thoughts. "Shit, I'm late!" She exclaimed as she took off down the hall towards her class.

** With Inuyasha **

After changing into his gym cloths, Inuyasha walked to the weight room for his last class of the day. _'The only lace in the whole school that doesn't care about my love life'_ he thought as he walked in.

Inuyasha had weight lifting with a few of his teammates. And he knew that they would talk sports and cars, more than their love life, or lack of it. The players he had in class were Hiten, quarterback, Manten, guard and defensive tackle, and Ginta, slot receiver and strong side linebacker.

"Hey, Hiten," Inuyasha called out as he walked over to the group.

"What's up, dog boy?" Hiten joked, "You ready for the game?"

"Hell yeah. All you have to worry about tonight is getting the snap and handing the ball of to me, and we will be fine."

◄**Ring**►

"All right class, start lifting," Coach Picks, Defensive line coach and weight room teacher, "All those with a game tonight still lift, but go light."

"I love being in this class on Fridays," Manten said.

"That's because you're a lazy lineman," Ginta joked.

"If it wasn't for the line, Inuyasha would go nowhere,"

"He's right," Inuyasha agreed, "A great football coach once said 'linemen win football games.'(Vince Lombardi) That's why I piss off everybody except the line."

With that Inuyasha walked off towards the bench where Hiten was. "Hey, Hiten, what's the rep set?"

"Eight – six – six – four," Hiten replied.

"Ok, then throw on the plates and lets get started." (For those who don't know. Bench press bar alone 45 lbs. Plates 45 lbs. each. So Inuyasha is starting with 135lbs.)

Hiten put on the plates and clips to hold the weights still. "What you putting on for your last set?"

"Just 225," Inuyasha replied lying down on the bench starting his sets.

"Coach said to go light though."

"I am," the hanyou said as he racked the bar, "I normally end with 250. Besides all I'm doing is bench. After I'm done with this, I'm going to stand around and talk."

After finishing up on the bench, Inuyasha went over to his bag and grabbed his cell phone to text people. When he pulled it out he noticed that someone had text him. He opened his phone and read the message.

Dude I got a detention - Miroku

'Miroku, you idiot,' Inuyasha thought as he text back.

Who you grope this time?

The sub for my class - Miroku

You F-ing idiot

Its my cursed hand -Miroku

Inuyasha shook his head at his friend's stupidity. 'Why am I friends with him anyway?' He thought for a moment about. Inuyasha then started messaging Sango.

Miroku just got another detention

Ha ha he went for the sub in his class didn't he?

Yeah 4th time this week

He doesn't know when to stop

No he doesn't. You gonna meet me at my car after school?

Yes but which car you bring today?

My cadi

Ok see ya after school

Later

Inuyasha put his cell back in his bag. He then went back to the group of players and talked till the end of the school day.

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

There's Chap 2. Now review, and make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Inuyasha

Sorry I haven't updated I've been held hostage (grounded).

**Feels Like Today**

**Summery: **(Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 3

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

The last bell rang and the students left the school like they were escaping hell itself. Inuyasha weaved through all the students in the parking lot to get to his 1959 Cadillac convertible. When he finally got there he though his backpack in the trunk.

Inuyasha then hopped into his car and turned on the radio. _'Well, I got an hour till the pre-game meal,' _Inuyasha thought leaning back, _'So I can get some sleep in now.'_

Soon Inuyasha was asleep dreaming of a future with Sango. The dream was so wonderful that he couldn't help but smile.

Sango walked out of the school to her Jeep Wrangler and through her backpack in the back. Then walked over towards Inuyasha's car. When she got there she saw him asleep.

_'That's a good idea,'_ Sango thought as she climbed into the backseat and laid across the backseat, _'His car has always been comfortable.'_

Soon Sango was asleep dreaming a very peaceful dream of Inuyasha that put a smile on her face.

"So what you think they are dreaming about?" Koga asked Miroku while they both looked down at Sango and Inuyasha sleeping in the car.

"Most likely each other," Miroku replied.

"But they wouldn't admit it," Kagome said walking up to them, "Even if their life was at stake."

"So you got any new ideas to get them together?" Koga asked putting his arm around her.

"Not yet."

"Well, think of something quickly," Miroku said.

"Why me?" Kagome questioned.

"Cause you are the smartest of the three of us."

"Yeah, and all of our plans have failed," Koga added.

"I'll think of something," Kagome said. She then looked at her watch, "You might want to wake Inuyasha up now."

"Why?" Koga asked.

"Cause, you guys only have about 20 minutes to get to you pre-game meal."

"I guess we should get him up," Koga replied, "We _might_ need him for the game."

"Hey guys," Miroku said, "Want to see something funny?"

"Sure," Kagome and Koga replied.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and bent down to whisper into his ear. "Inuyasha, Sango's in trouble. She needs your help."

As soon as Miroku said this Inuyasha shot up and got into an attack stance while standing on the seats. Koga, Kagome, and Miroku started to laugh at his reaction.

"What happened? When is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are talking about?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

"You said Sango was in trouble."

"She's not in trouble," Miroku replied bluntly, "She's asleep in your car," he said pointing at Sango.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Sango asleep._ 'She looks so peaceful.' _Then he realized Miroku just made him look like a fool. "Miroku, I'm going to kill you," he said as he jumped out of the car at Miroku.

Inuyasha was about to hit Miroku when Koga intervened. "Hey, Inuyasha, you can kill him later. We only got about 15 minutes to get to the lunchroom for pre-game meal."

"You're lucky, Miroku," Inuyasha said a little disappointed. Inuyasha then walked over to his car and turned off the radio.

When the radio turned off it woke up Sango. "What time is it?" she said yawning and sitting up.

"About 4:15," Inuyasha replied, "I'm heading off to supper."

"Well go get them," Sango told him as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"You're gonna be at the game right?"

"Yes," Sango replied, " Have I missed one yet?"

"Yes, you did," Koga interrupted, "Last year at regional. Inuyasha was so depressed that you weren't there. That's why we lost."

"Oh, well I'll be there from now on."

"Ok, see you guys after the game," Inuyasha said walking off, "Come on ya dumb wolf."

Koga quickly kissed Kagome and ran to catch up to Inuyasha. "See ya!" Koga yelled back.

"Good Luck Guys!" Miroku, Kagome, and Sango hollered at them.

"Well we got two and half hours till game time," Miroku said, "What we want to do?"

"Lets go get something to eat," Sango imputed, "Then get back in time to get front row."

"Ok, but who's car we gonna take?"

"Inuyasha's," Sango said holding up the keys.

"He'll kill us if we take his car," Kagome said worriedly, "and I don't want to die."

"He won't kill us if I drive," Sango said smugly while getting in and firing the Cadi up.

"And why's that?" Kagome asked getting in the passenger seat. Miroku jumped into the back.

"Cause he trust me enough," She said pulling out of the spot.

"But I'm his best friend, and he never even lets me touch it if he ain't around," Miroku complained.

"You're his best _male_ friend and a pervert. He doesn't even want to think about what you might do in the backseat."

Miroku laughed at that. "Well it is a big backseat," he paused for a sec, "I'm surprised that you and Inuyasha haven't tested it out yet."

Sango blushed at his comment. "Miroku, if you don't want to be thrown out of this car I would suggest you shut up," she said as threatening as she could trying to hide the redness on her face.

"Will the car be moving or stopped?"

"Moving, you pervert."

"Ok, shutting up," Miroku said sitting back in the seat and closing his mouth.

"Now that that's over," Kagome said changing the subject, "What we gonna get for supper?"

"I was thinking of Pizza King Buffet," Sango imputed, "It's cheap and we can get in and out quickly so we can get back to get good seats. That sound good to you guys?"

Kagome agreed with her, and Miroku just gave a thumbs up not saying anything. They drove on towards Pizza King Buffet. When they got there and parked. A random old guy walked over to look at the car.

"That's a nice car you got there," the old guy said to Sango as she got out of the driver seat.

"Thanks," Sango replied, "but it's not mine it's my…"

"It's her boyfriend's," Kagome interrupted.

"He only lets her drive it," Miroku said.

"He is not my boyfriend," Sango retorted, "Just my friend."

Sango's words did not reach the old guys ears. "He must really love you if he lets you drive his car. Hell, I don't even let my wife touch my '66 Corvette," the old guy laughed, "Well, I better be off. See you around, and tell your boyfriend nice car." With that the old guy walked off.

Once the old guy left, Sango turned and looked at her two friends. "I'm gonna kill both of you!"

Kagome and Miroku both took off running to the door with Sango on their heels. Sango caught them before they made it to the door. "Sango, you can't kill us. Inuyasha needs a cheer section for the game tonight," Kagome pleaded.

"Fine, but after the game I'm kicking your butts."

"Ok, lets just eat now," Miroku said. With that they went in to eat.

To be continued…

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

Now review, you know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summary: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 4

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣………………..♣♣♣♣♣

When Sango, Kagome, and Miroku got back to the school they parked the car and went to take a seat. They got seats in the front row of the section that was reserved for the students. Miroku was between both of the girls. After about fifteen minutes both teams came onto the field to begin their warm up. As the team were warming up the stands started to fill very quickly.

"Damn, the stands are packed!" Miroku said looking around the stadium.

"Well, what did you expect?" Sango said, "This is the first home game of the season."

"Yeah, and we are ranked in third in the state," Kagome said for the other side of Miroku.

"How do you know that?"

"It was in today's paper," Kagome side while pulling a paper out for nowhere and pointed to an article, "See right there."

The bold lettering on the paper read 'Warren South Tops Charts, Shikon Third.' After reading the article Miroku asked, "Why is this Warren South on top, and who's this team that's voted second?"

"If you have paid attention to high school football you would know that Warren South has won the state championship the three years strait, and Carmel, who is second, was the runner up last year," Sango replied.

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways."

"Her and Inuyasha have gone to the state finals for the last two years," Kagome imputed.

"Really?" Miroku said knowingly looking at Sango.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sango said challenging Miroku to say something.

"Nothing, just asking."

A few minutes later both teams left the field and went back to their respective locker rooms for final preparations and prayer. The band marched onto the field to play. The band first played the school song.

"All rise for the national anthem and remove your hats," the announcer announced. Everyone rose and the band played. After they finished the song the band lined up in a tunnel for the team to run through.

The opponent entered from their side of the end zone, and the home fans booed. As the Chargers took to the field the Redskins gathered at the end of the tunnel.

"REDSKINS!" senior lineman and captain Blain Sinker yelled to his team, "It's Friday! Which means its game day? So let's go out there and kick some ass. Those S.O.B.s don't know what Redskin football is! So let's show them! Let's make them feel it in the morning!" He paused for a second, "REDSKINS! WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"SHOWTIME!!" the entire team yelled and took off running through the tunnel, while the band played the school song, and the crowd cheered.

Once the Redskins made it to their sideline the announcer comes on, "Now to introduce the starting line-up for the Deimon Chargers." At this the student body turned around and faced away from the field.

"At quarterback, number 3, Rick Freely." "SUCKS!" the students yelled. "At tailback, number 21, Mike Rodgers." "SUCKS!" the students yelled again, and this continued for the entire opponents starters.

"And now for your Shikon Redskins," the students turned back around, "At quarterback, number 12, Hiten Sparks, at fullback, number 37, Scott Flory (that's me :P), at tailback, number 45, Inuyasha Taisho …" It continued for the rest of the starters.

"Go Inuyasha!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha turned and looked at them once he heard them and gave them a thumbs up. He them went back to talking with his fullback, Scott.

"Hey, Squat!" a girl standing next to Sango yelled. Scott turned and looked at her with a look that said 'What?' "You better score a touchdown for me."

Scott just smiled and nodded his head, and went to the coach after the captains were called for the coin toss.

Sango turned to the girl next to her and recognized her lab partner, Kristy Vanier, from her Physics class. "Hey, Kristy."

Kristy turned and looked at who was talking to her, "Oh, hey Sango I didn't see ya there."

"Yeah, I've been here for a while. But I got to ask why did you ask him to score a touchdown for you? And why did you call him 'Squat'?"

"Well, he should always score a touchdown for his girlfriend, and Squat is his nickname," Kristy replied

"How did he get that as his nickname?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Squat sounds a lot like Scott, and he his second all time on the squat record board, for the school with 500 lbs."

"Wow!" Miroku replied, "He must be happy with that."

"Not really, he wants to break the record of 550 to take title of King of Squat for the school," Kristy replied, "Well, actually he calls himself that already, but I won't call my king until he takes the throne of top squatter."

"He must like to challenge himself," Kagome said.

"No, not really" Kristy said flatly, "He only pushes himself when he is in the weight room. He's one of the most laid back people I've ever meet."

"Then why you dating him?" Sango questioned, "You always seem like someone who like things getting done quickly."

"Well, he's just one of those guys I'm comfortable with."

"Now, when you mean _comfortable…_" Miroku said implying something.

"You pervert!" Sango and Kagome yelled at him while hitting in the back of the head.

Skip to last minutes of game

There was less than a minute left on the game clock and the Redskins were up 21-17. Deimon had the ball and were driving down the field.

"Shit," Inuyasha said once Deimon took their last time out with 10 seconds left on the clock, "Ok they have to go to end zone on this play cause they don't enough time to hike the ball a second time."

Inuyasha looked over to the defensive coordinator to get the play. Once he got it he turned back to the huddle, "Ok guys, let's stop 'em. Out double drop Mike nab cover 3; out double drop Mike nab cover 3. Ready…"

"HIT!" the rest of the team yelled as they broke the huddle. Inuyasha walked up to his nose tackle. "Sigler, go left." Sigler nodded and got onto his knee to wait for the offense.

Deimon out in an empty set, with three wide outs and the right and two to the left, with the quarterback in the gun. The offensive line set up in a two point stance.

"Set," the quarterback called out, "Blue 14; blue 14, hut!" The center hiked the ball, and the play started.

Inuyasha blitzed the opposite A-gap that Sigler took. The guard didn't realize that Inuyasha was coming until it was too late. So Inuyasha broke through freely and had a clear shot on the QB.

The quarterback saw Inuyasha coming at him, and went to throw the ball. As soon as Inuyasha hit him the ball came out of his hand. The entire stadium was silent as the football floated through the air towards the end zone. As the ball entered the end zone, two hands came out and snatched the ball out of the air, and fell to the ground with it in his hands.

A second after people realized happened the home fans ignited into celebration, "Interception by Jason Orten," the announcer informed the stands.

With the interception the Redskins got the ball back on their own 20 yard line with 2 seconds to go. The Redskins offense went out onto the field to take a final knee to run the clock out to finish the game. After the knee, both teams shook hands and went to their end zones to talk about the game.

After the coaches finished talking the Redskins we released to go back to the locker room and change back into their street clothes. As the players walked off the field the players went and talked to their friends and family. Inuyasha and Scott walked off the field together talking.

"Hey, Inuyasha, Scott! Over here!" Sango yelled waving so they could see where she was. Sango was standing with Kagome, Miroku, and Kristy.

Scott and Inuyasha walked over to them. "Well, Kristy, I got ya a touchdown like ya asked for," Scott said amusingly.

Kristy went up to him and hugged him, "Yes, you did," she kissed him on the cheek, "Now next week don't let the game be so close."

"I'll try, but it's a team game."

As they continued to talk Sango asked, "So, Inuyasha, why didn't you get the QB on that last play?"

"What?! Where you watching? I got him," Inuyasha said defending himself.

"Then why did he get the ball off?"

"Hey, I got enough pressure on him that he made bad throw and we got the ball. So I did my job."

"Ok, before you guys start arguing, can Scott and Inuyasha get changed?" Miroku interjected, "Then we can go grab some Burger King, and argue there."

"Sounds good to me," Scott said then kissed Kristy quickly, "Let's go Inuyasha," At this they both walked off to get changed.

"Let's go wait by my car for them," Sango suggested.

"Sure," the rest of the gang replied. They then went and waited for the two footballers get out of the locker room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

♣♣♣♣♣…………………..♣♣♣♣♣………………….♣♣♣♣♣……………..♣♣♣♣♣

There's Chap 4. Now review, and make me even happier.


	5. AN

To all my fans:

I ain't dead just very lazy. And haven't been thinking of my story, and I'm very sorry. I am going to focus on this story form now on (and my homework L). I'll update as soon as possible. Again I'm sorry for not updating.

I did put up a new story though. It is an Inuyasha/Ayame called 'What Hurts the Most'. So go check it out and tell me what you think.

Thanks for under standing,

Inuyasha'sReincarnation


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summary: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 5

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

**Sound**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

**Next Morning**

After bumps and bruises, which consisted of conditioning and watching the game film to learn from, the team was released for the rest of the weekend. As Inuyasha hopped into his Cadillac, Koga and Shippo walked over to him.

"So, Inuyasha," Koga started, "We got the rest of the weekend off. What we want to do?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, "What sounds fun?"

"We could get the gang together and play video games," Shippo inputted.

"Sounds good to me," the hanyou said, "Let's call 'em up, and have them meet at my house around noon. I'll call in for some pizza for lunch."

"Cool. See ya later," Koga said walking off to his Ford Bronco.

"Yeah, see ya," Shippo said following Koga cause he didn't have his own car yet.

With that Inuyasha fired up his Cadillac and started blaring some classic rock. He then gunned it out of the parking lot and headed for his house. One the way home he started calling some of the gang, because he knew Koga only cared for Kagome, and Shippo would only get Rin.

'_Ok, I got to call Sango, Miroku, see if Scott will join us, and call for pizza,' _Inuyasha thought, _'Damn, why do I get stuck with doing everything?' _

He first called Miroku. It took a few rings, but phone was finally answered.

"Hello?" Miroku answered groggily, showing he just woke up.

"Hey, dude. It's me," the hanyou stated

"Inuyasha, this better be important. I was in the middle of a great dream involving two hot chicks and…"

"Dumb ass!" Inuyasha interrupted angrily, "I don't want to hear bout your perverted dreams."

"But I didn't know you could use banana like that," Miroku said quietly trying not to let Inuyasha hear that part.

But unfortunately for Inuyasha, his enhanced hearing, picked it up, and his eye started to twitch. _'I'm going to kill him,'_the hanyou thought trying to get rid of any images that enter his head, _'Slow and painfully…,' _he paused for second, _'… But knowing him, he might like that.'_

"But anyway," the tennis player said knocking the hanyou out of his thoughts, "Whatcha call for?"

"We're getting the gang over at my house to play some video games and hang out."

"Ok, what time we meeting?"

"Around noon," Inuyasha replied, "Don't worry bout food I'm getting pizza."

"Cool man, I'll be there." Miroku said, "See ya."

"See ya." With that Inuyasha hung up and called Sango. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sango said happily, "What's up?"

"Sounds like you were waiting for me to call," the hanyou said teasingly.

"N-No, I wasn't," she stuttered out blushing thankful he couldn't see her. In truth she had been waiting for his call. He always called after his Saturday practice, and she never wanted to miss his call.

"Sure." Inuyasha replied, "But anyway, we're getting the gang over at my house to play some games and hang out."

"So you want to get your butt handed to you again in NCAA," Sango said.

"What you talking about nobody can touch me in it," Inuyasha said defending himself.

"You seem to forget who has won the last two game."

"Yeah, yeah. But what is the overall record?"

"If I'm remember correctly," she paused, "It's 5-4 with you in the lead."

"See, I'm that best," Inuyasha said confidently.

"We'll see after today."

"Ok. See ya around noon."

"Ok, bye," Sango said hanging up.

Inuyasha then call Scott. After a few rings he picked up.

"What's up?" the fullback answered.

"We're getting everyone over at my house to hang out." Inuyasha said, "Want to come?"

"Sure," Scott said, "Got nothing else to do since Kristy had to go visit some of her relatives for the weekend."

"Cool, be at my house around noon."

"Yeah man, see ya then." With that Scott hung up.

Inuyasha closed his phone and tossed it into the passenger seat and drove the rest of the way to his house listening to the wind whipping by and the radio.

**Time Skip Till Noon-ish**

Inuyasha had just finished connecting his PlayStation 3 to his big screen television in his basement, and setting up three couches in a half hexagon in front of it. Once he moved all the furniture, plopped down on the one of the couches to wait for his friends. He had changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a red T-shirt. The hanyou closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch.

'_I wish Sango would get here already,' _he thought. After a few minutes of thinking, he opened his eyes and was greeted by Sango's face only a few inches above his.

"Boo!" Sango said.

Inuyasha fell off the couch in surprise. _'Well, wish and you will receive,'_the hanyou thought and he stared at her as she fell onto the couch laughing at his reaction. She was wearing a loose fitting T-shirt, that said Shikon Track and Field, and a pair of tight jeans

What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked once he pulled himself off the floor.

"I couldn't help it. You where just asking for it, sitting there not paying attention to your surroundings," Sango replied still trying to control her laughing.

Inuyasha just stared at her. "How did you get down here anyway?"

"I let myself in," She replied without much thought.

"But it's my house!"

"So, only those who aren't close friends knock," she said, "Besides we're almost as close as family, cause I practically live here." Which was true because she spent most of her time over at his house.

'_Though I wish we really were together as family,'_ they both thought after she said that. Once that thought crossed their minds, they both blushed deeply and looked away from the other.

Luckily for them the door bell rung. "I'll go get that," Inuyasha said. He then left to go get the door. Sango went over and took a seat on the couch in the middle, right in front of the TV. A few minutes later Inuyasha came back down followed by the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys," Sango said as they took a seat. Koga and Kagome sat together on the couch on the left with Miroku. Shippo and Rin sat on the right one with Scott. Which left Inuyasha and Sango sitting together in the middle couch.

They all said hi back to her in their own way. "So, how log have you been here Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Not long, I only got here a few minutes before you guys."

"Oh, ok."

"So when is the pizza getting here, Inuyasha?" Miroku said rubbing his stomach, "Cause I'm starving."

"Bout 15-20 minutes," the hanyou replied.

"Good. So lets get this party started," Koga said.

"But who's going to play first?" Shippo asked,

"I am," Inuyasha, Scott, Koga, and Miroku all said at the same time. At that they start arguing with each other.

Sango got annoyed with their fighting quickly. "Guys! Shut up!" she yelled angrily. They all were quite instantly, because she was not someone they wanted to get mad. "Now, we are going to do a tournament, got it?"

They all nodded their heads. Sango then went and got a hat and a piece of paper and wrote the numbers 1-8 on separate slips and put them in the hat. "Now draw one," she said as she walked around placing the hat in front of everyone so they can get a number. "Everyone got a number?"

A course of yeses was heard. She then walked over to a desk in the corner of the room looking for another piece of paper to draw up the bracket for the tournament.

As she was looking Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered, "I don't see what you like in her, dude. She's too bossy for my liking. But it's your choice."

"Shut up," Inuyasha replied back with a light blush rising.

Sango came back with the paper and drew up a bracket on it and asked for each person to tell her their number. As they told her their number she wrote it into the spot on the paper.

The final bracket looked like this:

Inuyasha vs. Miroku

Shippo vs. Scott

Koga vs. Rin

Sango vs. Kagome

"Ok, now we can start playing," Sango said.

"Let's put down some rules to make it more interesting," Scott imputed.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"You must stay with the same team the whole time, no cheats, and no going for it on forth down every time."

"So let's choose our teams then, Shippo said.

The teams they chose were:

Inuyasha: Ohio State

Sango: Michigan

Koga: Texas Tech

Kagome: Georgia

Shippo: Notre Dame

Rin: UCLA

Scott: Purdue

"Alright! Let's start playing," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the controller and tossed the other one to Miroku.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

More reviews I get the faster I'll update


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summary: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 6

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

The gang was having a blast hanging out and playing the tournament. Except for Koga who was sulking in the corner. Inuyasha, who had beaten Miroku 56-7, was sitting watching Sango play Kagome.

"How could I lose to Rin?" the wolf cried. He had gotten beat 21-14 in the first round, "She didn't even know what she was doing half the time."

"Cause, Koga, you went for the long pass every time," Shippo said eating a slice of pizza, "And Rin just let her DB's (defensive backs) run their coverage, and they picked it off or batted it away from all your receivers."

"Yeah, if you would have run the ball you would of won," Scott added, "Look what happened in my game." Scott had beaten Shippo pretty soundly, 35-10. He racked up over 200 yards rushing along with 3 touchdowns on the ground. "I may have one of the better QB's in collage right now, but I still went with the run to win."

Koga was about to reply but was interrupted by Sango yelling, "Hell yeah! I won!" The gang looked over to see her score. Sango had won 45-3.

"Feh, I would of scored more than that," Inuyasha stated.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sango replied, "I don't like to run up the score like you. So I think 45 points is enough. Especially when my opponent only scores three points."

"Feh, whatever," the hanyou said crossing his arms. He then looked over at Scott, "You ready to get your but kicked."

"Only in your dreams, Inuyasha," was Scott's smartass reply.

The game was more of a slugfest. Both teams taking hits and giving them. Inuyasha scored first with a five yard touchdown run, but Scott countered with a 21 yard pass. Through out the whole game Scott and Inuyasha were cussing out each other, their players for mistakes, or bad calls from the referees.

With four seconds left on the clock the score was 28-27. Inuyasha had scored four touchdowns on Scott. While Scott had only gotten three and had to settle for two field goals. Scott was 42 yards away from the winning score. He knew that Inuyasha would play a prevent defense, one that would stop is wide receivers from scoring, and his starting running back had been knocked out earlier in the game.

So his only resort would be to go for a field goal. And adding ten yards to the goal post and the seven yards for the snap back to the holder, it would be a 59 yard field goal attempt. Which had a very low chance of actually being good. But with the wind at his back, it was his only chance to win. So Scott sent out his field goal unit to attempt the kick.

As Scott lined up for the kick, Inuyasha lined up in a field goal block, to put pressure on the kick. Once they lined up Scott tried to draw the defense offside by using a long snap count. But seeing that it wasn't working, he had to snap the ball. The holder got the snap and placed it on the ground for the kick. The blitz that Inuyasha had sent to block it was picked up perfectly by Scott's offensive line and extra blockers.

The kicker ran up and kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball sailed through the air heading for the goal post. The ball looked like it had the length and accuracy to make it.

"Come on, make it, make it," Scott was yelling. While at the same time Inuyasha was yelling, "Miss, miss!"

As the ball closed in they stopped yelling and just watched. The ball hit one of the uprights and bounce back onto the ground. No good.

"Damn it!!" Scott yelled out in frustration at his loss, while Inuyasha celebrated. Scott grudgingly handed his controller over to Rin, and went over to drown himself in sorrow and root beer.

"Have at it," Inuyasha said as he tossed his controller over to Sango.

"Good luck," Rin said.

"Yeah, you too," Sango replied as she started the game.

Rin didn't stand a chance, and was beaten 56-0. Sango used a great combo of air and ground attacks to move the ball up and down the field. While at the same time Sango's defense caused 7 turnovers, 4 interceptions and 3 fumble recoveries, and held Rin's offense to under 100 yards. Which is really bad for an offense.

"Damn, Sango. How did you get so good at NCAA?" Koga asked.

"When we were younger, Inuyasha and I would hang out," Sango replied, "and all he ever wanted to do was play video games. So I learned how to play to keep myself from getting my butt kicked every time."

"Yeah, but lets see if that's going to help you today," Inuyasha said setting up the game for the championship.

And so the battle for the name 'Champ of the Weekend' was on. Sango got the opening kickoff and drove down the field. But her drive stalled at the 10, and she had to settle for a 27 yard field goal. Inuyasha then took the kickoff and quickly drove down the field, but unlike Sango's drive he plowed into the end zone with a one yard touchdown run with his running back going strait up the middle into the end zone, making it 7-3 in Inuyasha's favor. After that the game stayed scoreless through out the rest of the game until forth quarter.

In the fourth quarter Sango started off by driving down the field, finally got into the end zone on a 11 yard pass to her tight end that was sitting in the middle of the end zone. Giving her a 10-7 lead, but her lead didn't last long. Inuyasha took the ball off the kick off and use well timed passes to move down the field. He capped off the drive with a six yard pass to his wide receiver, taking the lead back 14-10.

"Ha!" Inuyasha gloated after his touchdown, "Take that!"

"Yeah you got the lead," Sango replied, "but you left too much time on the clock." Which was true, Inuyasha had left two minutes and 39 seconds on the clock, and Sango still had all three time out left. So in a football sense, that is forever and a lot could happen in that time.

On the kickoff Sango took it, but was tackled at the 17 yard line. She came out in the shotgun with four wide and a running back to her right. Using a no huddle and changing the plays at the line she drove to her own 37 yard line where her drive about died. She came up short on a third down conversion, and had a fourth and one. She the most practical choice and instead of passing the ball she ran it up the middle. She got it with a two yard run.

At that point she took her first time out with a minute 20 left on the clock. Her next snap was a five yard run by her quarterback. Then and incomplete pass leaving her a third-and-five at the 44 yard line. She took the snap and looked over the field, and she looked down field she didn't see that Inuyasha had blitzed his linebackers. One of the backers came free and hit Sango's quarterback, but Sango hit the highlight sick on her controller at the last moment and broke the tackle and took a chance and fired the ball deep down field.

Thirty-two yards down field sat one of Sango's receivers with two defensive back around him. As the ball came in the receiver jumped up and caught the ball above his head and at the same time the defensive back hit him from both sides trying to get him to drop the ball. But Sango's receiver held onto the ball and made the completion. Sango instantly called timeout, leaving 59 seconds left.

"Hell yeah!" Sango exclaimed, " How ya like that?!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said blowing it off, "The game ain't over yet."

"We'll see, Inu."

Through out the whole game the two had been bickering back and forth like little children over anything that happened in the game. And as they did this the rest of the gang just shook their heads at their friends as they acted like this.

"You sure they belong in high school?" Koga asked.

"No," was the answer he got from the rest of the gang.

The next play Inuyasha came with a blitz again, but this time he got to the quarterback and made the sack. With the sack it forced Sango to take her last time out.

She then took back to quick attacks, and hit her wide receiver and an out route and got out of bounds after the first down marker leaving 39 seconds on the clock and the ball placed at the 13 yard line going in.

On the next play Sango lobbed the ball into the end zone in the corner and her wide receiver caught it with ease behind the coverage of the cornerback. And with the kick Sango took a 17-14 lead with 35 seconds left.

Four incomplete passes and a kneel down by Sango's offense, the game was over, and Sango was giving herself a victory dance. All while Inuyasha plopped down on the couch mumbling about how he was cheated and how he should of won.

"So, Inuyasha, what's the record now?" Sango asked happily as she took a sit at his side. Inuyasha mumbled out something incoherent. "What was that?" Sango said leaning into him and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

'_Damn, I can't resist her when she does this,'_the hanyou thought. "It's tied 5-5," he said finally being able to look away, "You happy now?"

"Yes very," she said leaning back into the couch.

"So, now that the tournament is done, what we going to do?" Scott asked once he noticed that the two were done.

"Well it's almost 6 o'clock," Shippo said.

"Damn we've been playing for hours," Kagome inputted.

"Yeah, we have," Koga said, "So what we want to do?"

"You guys could stay the night and we just watch movies till we pass out," Inuyasha said giving his idea.

"Sounds like a plan," Sango replied, "Who's in?"

"I am" was the course of all the rest except for Scott who had to head out cause tomorrow was his dad's birthday and he had to finish up around the house. So he left and after a few phone calls home the rest of the gang was set up to watch movies all night. Sango and Inuyasha on the middle couch, one at each end. Kagome and Koga sitting together on the couch to the left couch. Rin and Shippo had the right couch. And Miroku was stuck on the floor with just a pillow and blanket.

"What we going to watch first?" Miroku asked.

"Go throw in 'Iron Man' and we'll go from there," Sango said.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Cause she said so," Inuyasha growled at him.

Miroku got up at this and put the movie in, while mumbling about over possessive hanyou's and always being the third wheel, or seventh in this case. As they watch the movies, Sango and Inuyasha slowly scooted closer together. Until half way into the third movie they were right next to each other. At that point Sango leaned over and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'_So comfortable,'_Sango thought as she slowly fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He then pulled the blanket that was over him over the top of both of them. _'She looks so peaceful,'_the hanyou thought as he laid his head on top of hers and he too fell asleep.

* * *

**To be Continued**

(AN- Let's see if any of ya know where Inuyasha and Sango's game came from.)

Keep those reviews coming


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summary: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 7

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

In the morning Miroku was the first one up. He sat up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that Koga was lying on the floor next to him, with a blood red hand print on his face. _'Koga must of tried something,'_Miroku thought as he continued to look around.

He saw that the TV had went back to the movie title screen, Rin and Shippo were sleeping on opposite side of their couch, Inuyasha sleeping with Sango on his shoulder under the same blanket, and Kago… _'Wait a minute,'_he stopped and turned back to look at the hanyou and his companion, _'No way.' _At this Miroku got an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey, Koga, wake up," the tennis player said quietly trying to wake up the wolf.

"Huh?," Koga replied groggily sitting up, "What you want?"

Miroku didn't reply. Instead he just pointed to the couch behind Koga. Koga turned his head, and when he saw what Miroku was pointing at his eyes widened.

"So, what we going to do 'bout this?" Koga asked.

"I say we get blackmail," Miroku said holding up a camera.

"Yes, let's."

Inuyasha was having a great dream. His team and him had just won the state championship. Now he was standing at mid field as the crowd stormed the field. As he stood their the announcer proclaimed that he was voted the MVP of the game. During this time random seniors on the team came up to him and told him great job and to get back here next year.

"Inuyasha," came a monotone voice from be hind him. Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there. As he turned, Sesshomaru walked calmly up to him. Once Sesshomaru stood in front of Inuyasha, he spoke, "So you finally accomplished something that even I couldn't do."

He was referring to winning the state championship. In Sesshomaru's senior year his team was on their way to win the title, until the accident that killed their parents and caused Sesshomaru to loss his left arm due to the damage it had obtained. The result was the team losing their best offensive and defensive weapon, and their opponents took advantage of it. The accident also ended any chance for Sesshomaru of having a college or professional career if football. So he went the business rout and took over the family company.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Inuyasha said arrogantly.

Sesshomaru just smirked and turned and started to leave. After a few steps he stopped and spoke up without looking at Inuyasha, "Good job, brother." And with that Sesshomaru walked off leaving Inuyasha in shock, because it's not everyday he got called that by Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called out as she jumped in front of him.

"Hey, Sango," Inuyasha relied.

"So is today the greatest day of your life?," she asked, "I mean winning the championship, being MVP, and all."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said looking up at the roof of the dome. He was quiet for a moment then he lowered his head and looked Sango in the eyes. "But there is something that can make it even better."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Sango and pulled her to him. "That would be a kiss with the girl I am in love with," he said as he closed the gap between the two. Just as their lips were about to touch, there was a bright flash and a loud click.

The noise and flash caused Inuyasha to wake up from his dream. And he was mad that someone interrupted he dream.

"Damn it, Koga." Miroku yelled at the wolf, " I told you to make sure the flash was off."

Koga, who held the camera in his hands, replied, "I did, but it must be too dark down here and it turned back on."

The two argued for a minute, until they both had a feeling of impending doom. The froze instantly, and turn to where it was coming from. They saw Inuyasha glairing at them while growling.

"You two are dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped off the couch and lunged at them.

Miroku and Koga took of running when he lunged at them. Inuyasha chased them around the basement for a few minutes, until they got lucky and locked themselves in a closet. The commotion that they caused woke up everyone else in the room.

"Come out here, you pansies!" Inuyasha yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango asked.

"These two idiots woke me up from a great dream."

"What was your dream about?"

"Winning the state title, being MVP, getting accepted by Sesshomaru, and…" he paused remembering the last part.

"And what?" Sango asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"It's nothing," the hanyou said quickly.

"If you say so," she replied not wanting to try to pry it out of him this early in the morning.

At this point Miroku stuck his her out of the closet and looked around. "Is it safe to come out?"

The others just stared at him. Miroku took that as a yes, and motioned for Koga to follow him out.

Inuyasha couldn't miss this opportunity to make fun of them, "Well, well, look who finally decided to come out of the closet, and with Koga no less."

"What! NO!" Koga and Miroku yelled as they jumped as far as possible away from the other.

Sango tried to stop her self from laughing at the two, but that failed when Shippo spoke up.

"Well that would explain why Miroku never actually gets a girlfriend, and I knew there was something bout Koga that he never told us."

"But I got a girlfriend," Koga whined as he put an arm around Kagome.

"It could be just a cover up," Inuyasha said flatly.

This caused Kagome to laugh a little, and Koga turned and looked at her. "Not you too."

"Well I always catch you my fashion magazines over at my house," she said.

"That's just because you always take a long time to get ready," Koga said trying to defend himself, "and there is never anything else to do."

"Sure, Koga, if you say so."

Koga hung his head in defeat knowing there was no way to win this time. He went over to the couch and plopped down to sulk. Kagome went over and sat with him to try to cheer him up.

"What time is it?" Rin asked.

"Bout noon," Miroku replied looking at a clock on the wall.

"So, what we going to do for lunch?"

"Well, we could go out to that new Chinese buffet that just opened up last week," Sango imputed.

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha replied. The rest of the gang agreed. With that they took off. Inuyasha driving his Cadillac with Sango, Koga in his '89 Ford Bronco with Kagome, and Miroku, taking Rin and Shippo, driving his '98 Chrysler Concorde. When they got there, they sat together at a large table and ate.

Once they finished, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin decided to go home to finish all the homework they had due for that weeks classes. With them gone it left Sango and Inuyasha alone sitting in Inuyasha's car just listening to the radio out side the Chinese restaurant.

"So," Sango said, "what we going to do now?"

"I don't know," was the reply she got from her hanyou friend.

"Well, neither do I."

"Well lets head back to my house and then decide what to do."

"Sounds great," Sango replied as she leaned back into the seat buckling up.

Inuyasha pulled the car out of the parking lot and on to the highway and started to head back to his house. For the drive they stayed silent and just enjoyed the wind, the radio, and each others company.

When they got to Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha pulled his car into the garage, and they entered the house from the backdoor that was connected to the garage. When they entered Inuyasha went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He turned to Sango, who followed him, if she wanted one. She nodded and Inuyasha tossed her one, which she opened and took a drink out of.

"Lets head up to my room and hang in there."

"Ok, lead the way, Inu."

They went up to his room and and Sango set on his bed while Inuyasha set on the chair he move form the desk in his room.

"So what you want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we could get our homework done for tomorrow."

"Damn, I thought you forgot 'bout that."

"Nope," Sango replied, "because if I forgot about it you wouldn't be passing, and therefore not be able to play football."

"Fine, but don't ya have to head home to get your's?"

"No it's in my jeep. I'll go get it and be right back." she said getting up and headed down to get her backpack.

Inuyasha watched her leave _'Damn she's got a nice ass,' _he thought, _'I'm glad I have her in my life now, but I wish she could be by my side forever.'_

Sango soon came back and tossed her backpack on the bed and opened it. She then reached in and started to pull out a book. "Lets start off with physics," she said holding up her physics book.

Inuyasha groaned at this, but pulled out his book anyway. They spent the rest of the day finishing homework, watching football games, and just plain hanging out with the one they truly care about.

* * *

**Now send me some reviews…Please ****:)**


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha

**Feels Like Today**

Summary: (Inu/San) Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 8

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

**Sound**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Sango was sitting in her homeroom class during the study period of school. Instead of studying, she was just sitting there day-dreaming.

"So, Sango," Kagome said snapping Sango out of her dream, "What ya thinking about?"

Before Sango could reply another voice interrupted her. "Probably about having kids with Inuyasha. A little boy and girl named Kirow and Tatsuki."

The voice belonged to Ayame Ookami. Ayame was a good friend of Sango and Kagome. They didn't hang out much outside of school, but always talked during study period.

"No, it Riku and Ami," Sango replied. As soon as she said that her eyes went wide and she clamped her hands over her mouth and a light blush rose on her face.

Kagome grinned hearing this. "Oh! You already got it planned out! So what else have you already thought through?"

"Yeah, like what they will look like?" Ayame said.

Sango's blush deepened knowing that she had already thought of their kids future looks.

"I know," Kagome said answering Ayame, "One will have amber eyes with black hair, and the other will have brown eyes with silver hair."

"Don't forget they will have to have those cute little doggy ears." Both girls squalled as the image they created crossed their minds. At the same time Sango was blushing up a storm.

"_So_, is that what they are going to look like?" Kagome asked.

Sango stayed quiet as both Ayame and Kagome leaned in to hear her answer. Thankfully for Sango the bell rang for the dismissal of class. At that Sango quickly packed her bag and bolted out the door.

"I hope we ain't pushing her to hard to admit she likes him," Kagome said.

"Why you worried 'bout that?" Ayame asked.

"Cause, we push to hard she might start to not like us or worst Inuyasha."

"That won't happen. She's too stubborn."

"I hope your right," Kagome replied, "Cause, I really want to be her maid of honor."

* * *

Inuyasha sat down at a table and started to pull out his supplies for his class.

'_Damn, why did I take art, again?'_ he thought to himself. At this moment Sango came through the door and went and sat down next to him. _'Oh yeah, that's why.'_

By this time Sango had gotten a hold of the blush on her face and was trying not to think about what Kagome and Ayame said.

"So, Sango, did ya finish your project?"

"Yeah, I did," Sango replied flipping her sketch pad open, "It's not that good though."

She showed him her drawing. It was a well drawn picture of a waterfall and the surrounding area.

"Dang," Inuyasha said looking it over, "This is really good. It's one of the best I've ever seen you draw."

Sango blushed at the complement. "Here let me see yours," she said holding out her hand.

Inuyasha flipped through his sketch pad finding his picture. "Sure, but it ain't that great."

"Don't be like that, I'm sure it's good."

"Sango," he said flatly, "I suck at drawing. If I draw a stick figure, I have to tell people what it is."

Sango looked over his drawing. It was a crudely drawn river with a bridge crossing over it. "It isn't that bad. You just need to be more careful when erasing."

Before Inuyasha could reply the bell went off and the teacher started the class.

"Alright class, after you turn in your last project, we are going to star a new one. You are going to create a drawing that portrays how you see and feel about your table partner."

Sango and Inuyasha took a quick glance at each other before turning away trying to hide their blush from the other.

"Damn that Kagome," both said under their breath.

* * *

In another part of the school, Kagome felt a chill go down her spin. "There is no way," she said quietly.

"What ya talking about?" Miroku said leaning over.

"I just got a feeling that Sango and Inuyasha found out my newest plan."

""What is this plan of yours?"

"Well, I paid their art teacher to make their next project a drawing that they had to show each other how they feel about the other."

"Umm, Kagome, the art teacher they got does that project each semester."

"What?!" she said in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, I just wasted 20 bucks to have something done that was going to happen anyway," she said slumping her shoulders and lowering her head into her chest.

Miroku just stayed quiet and patted her on the back in a comforting matter.

* * *

At the end of the day Sango walked through the parking lot to her Jeep. Since Inuyasha had football, Miroku with tennis, and Kagome with volleyball, she had the next few hours to herself. She also did not have to worry about her sport, because they did not start practicing for track until after the winter break.

As she drove her Jeep down the road out away from the school, she flipped on her radio. The song _'I Will Always Love You' _by Whitney Houston came over the sound waves. Sango quickly changed the station, but every station she came to had a different love song playing.

"Dang, is this suppose to be some form of a sign?" she asked herself out loud as she flipped the station once more.

"Yes, yes it is…" the news castor said before he went on about the economy.

Sango let out a sigh knowing she lost this round. She then looked up at the sky and said, "Can't believe I even have you against me on this."

After that she shut off the radio and drove the rest of the way to her house in silence thinking about what to do.

* * *

"See ya guys later," Inuyasha called out to his teammates and they were released from practice.

He walked over and hopped into has red 2004 Ford Mustang. The weather report said that it was going to rain, so he brought this car instead of his Cadillac. But like always the weatherman was wrong and it stayed sunny the whole day.

After a few minutes of driving, his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Sango calling him. "Hey, Sango, what's up?"

"Not much. Just sitting around here bored."

"Fef, ya got no one there to talk to?"

"No, dad's still at work and Kohaku is still in the hospital."

"How's he doing, anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, had been fighting a sever case of leukemia for the last year and a half. Last year Kohaku had a sever panic attack which set him to the hospital. When he was sent in at that time Sango stayed with him the whole time, it was the reason why she had missed the regional game the year before.

"He says he's fine," she paused, "But the doctors are saying otherwise," she finished getting really depressed.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry so much. He'll pull through. Just don't give up."

"Yeah, your right," she said after a moments pause.

"I'm always right," he said being over confident.

"What about the time with the toaster?"

"Thought I told you to never bring that up again."

"But you brought this on yourself. I mean, what idiot puts a toaster in a microwave thinking it would make toast faster. You about blew up half the kitchen," she finished laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, yeah. What ya call for anyway? Cause I know it wasn't to bring up that old memory."

"Oh yeah, 'bout forgot," she said after stopping her laughter, " I was wondering if ya wanted to come over and hang out for awhile?"

'_Please say yes. Please say yes,'_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha thought to himself for a second, _'Hang with Sango…at her house…alone..' _"Yeah, sure, I'll be there if a few minutes then."

"Sweet. See ya soon."

"Yeah, see ya," Inuyasha said hanging up.

For the next few minutes the ride to Sango's house was calm and peaceful. But as he pulled though a intersection a Ford Ranger blew through the red light and slammed into Inuyasha's car spinning it out of control. Inuyasha just braced himself as the air bag went off and the car kept moving.

After his car came to a stop and the air bag deflated, Inuyasha checked himself out, _'Ok, still got all my arms and legs.'_ He moved his limbs around. _'And I can still move them.'_ He then turned and looked at what was left of his car. "Damn it to hell!" he yelled looking at the damage.

The passenger side was completely destroyed. Luckily the metal did not get pushed up into the drivers seat. _'Thank Kami I brought my Mustang instead of my Cadi,'_ he thought to himself after seeing that his car was totaled. Inuyasha then unbuckled himself to go check on the other driver. Just as he started to open the door he heard a loud train whistle go off. _'That sounded too close.' _He then looked up and out the windshield. That's when he noticed that his car had stopped in the middle of a railroad crossing. His eyes widen when he saw the train that was blowing the whistle was coming strait at him at full speed.

"Oh, fuu…" Inuyasha started but never finished as the train slammed into his Mustang.

* * *

**Yay, my first cliffhanger. Hopefully none of you fell off.**

**Now review and tell me how great I am.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Feels Like Today**

Summery: (Inu/San) First story. So don't kill me. Inuyasha and Sango are best friends. They are in love with each other, but it would take something major to get them to admit it.

Chapter 9

By: Inuyasha'sReincarnation

(My notes)

◄**Sound**►

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

Sango was sitting in her living room worried. Inuyasha should have been there ten minutes ago, and she had not received a call from him. She was also worried because she had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly the phone rang. Sango jumped out of her chair and ran to the phone. Halfway there though, she tripped and fell. She laid there, with her face in the carpet dazed for a moment.

"Ouch.." she groaned as she pushed herself back up. Once up she quickly made her way to the phone and picked it up.

"Inuyasha?'' Sango asked hopefully.

"Sango." It was Miroku and he did not sound to happy to be calling.

"Y…yeah?"

Miroku was quiet for a moment as he tried to figure out what to say. "There's been an accident."

Once she heard that she almost dropped the phone, but she was able to keep herself from doing so.

"What?" she managed to stammer out while tears were threatening to fall.

* * *

Five minutes later Sango was pulling up to the crash site. There were multiple fire trucks and police cars around the area. A small crowd had also gathered to see what was happening.

Sango parked her Jeep and jumped out . She weaved her way though the crowd and tried to get closer to the crash. But was stopped by one of the cops on crowd control.

"Let me though," Sango pleaded.

"Ma'am, no one is allowed to get closer than this," the police officer said.

"Please, that's my best friend out there."

"Sorry, ma'am, I can't let you though."

Before Sango could continue to try to get through, some called out to her. She turned quickly hoping it was Inuyasha, but instead it was Miroku. He was followed by Kagome and Koga.

"Miroku, what happen?" Sango asked once that got away from the crowd.

"Well, we don't know everything yet," Miroku started, "But what we have been told is that Inuyasha was hit by a drunk driver and…ah." He stopped not wanting to say the rest of it.

"And what?" Sango said not really wanting to hear the answer.

Kagome spoke up next, "It caused Inuyasha's car to get knocked into the path of an oncoming train." Once she finished she broke down crying into Koga's chest.

Sango froze at those words. "Where is he?!" she said grabbing hold of Miroku's shirt and practically lifted him off the ground.

"They don't know."

"What you mean?"

"The paramedic that talked to us said that his car pretty much disintegrated when the train hit him," Miroku said sadly, "They think Inuyasha's body did the same."

At hearing that Sango let the tears she a had been holding back fall. "No, he…he can't be," she sobbed out as Miroku gently embraced her. The four friends did not say a word and the only sounds coming from the group was the sound of Sango and Kagome crying.

After a few minutes Sango pulled back from Miroku. Sango looked like she could collapse at any moment. Looking at her Miroku thought it would be best to get her away from the crash site, but he knew she was to stubborn to leave until she knew more.

"Guys I'm going to get Sango out of here," Miroku said to Kagome and Koga, "I don't think it would be good for her to stay around."

"No!" Sango yelled, "I need to be here for Inuy…" She could not finish her sentence before breaking down again.

"Sango, it's not good for you to stay." Koga said, "It would be best to let Miroku take you home."

Sango knowing that she was not going to win this argument, decided to give in and leave. "Fine I'll leave, but I'll drive myself home. I'll be fine."

"Sango, you're too distraught to think straight, let alone drive safely. And I ain't going to allow another crash happen tonight if I can help it," Miroku said.

"Yeah, let Miroku take you home," Kagome said, "We'll get your Jeep for you."

Sango finally agreed to it and followed Miroku to his car. The drive back to her house was one of silence. When they got to her house, they walked up to the door and Sango opened it to go in.

"Sango," Miroku said stopping her in her tracks, "Just remember we are all here for you."

She gave him a weak smile and a light hug and told him thanks.

"If you need anything call one of us. We'll be there no matter what." What that they separated and Sango went into her house and Miroku got into his car and drove back to his house.

* * *

On Saturday Kagome, Miroku, and Rin were sitting around the living room waiting for Koga and Shippo to get done with practice. They were all quiet and depressed about Inuyasha's crash.

"Guys we need to do something," Miroku said breaking the silence, "We just can't sit around here and do nothing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kagome replied, "but every time I think of something to do, it just doesn't feel right to go and do it."

"We could go and try to get Sango out of her room again," Rin said.

Since the accident, Sango had locked herself in her room. She blamed herself for what happen, saying that if she did not call him to come over everything would be fine. The others tried to convince her that it was not her fault but she would not listen.

"That won't be necessary," Kagome said.

"Why? She leaving her room by feel will now," Rin asked.

"No, apparently last night during the game she left her room, drove over to Inuyasha's house, and has now shut herself in Inuyasha's room."

"That isn't healthy," Miroku stated receiving nods from the other two.

A few minutes later Koga and Shippo joined them. Both looking extremely exhausted plopped down on the couch.

"Dang, looks like you guys just sprinted 15 miles." Kagome said.

"More like 50," Shippo said.

"That suck," Miroku said, "Even more so after losing last night's game."

"That's part of the reason why, but the main reason is Coach is trying to get our heads back into football," Koga said.

"Yeah, you guys looked completely out of it last night."

"I hope we come together soon though. I don't want this season to tank just because we can't overcome what happen to Inuyasha."

* * *

Sango had her face buried into a pillow when Kagome and Rin walked into the room and the guys just stayed at the doorway. Kagome sat down at the edge of the bed.

Before Kagome could speak a muffled 'Go away' came from Sango.

"Sango, we're not going to. You need someone right now."

Sango pulled her head out and looked at them with blood shot eyes. "Please, just leave me alone," she pleaded before putting her face back into the pillow.

"Please talk to us. We want to help you," Rin said

"Yeah, you couldn't stop it from happening. So, please don't blame yourself."

"That's where your wrong," Sango said.

"What? How could you have stop this?" Kagome and Rin asked.

"I called him and asked him to come over. If I didn't do that then he would have went to his house and everything would be fine."

"Sango, you guys hang out all the time. It was just terrible chance that this happened."

"No! We normally don't hang out on Wednesdays, because I usually am at the hospital with Kohaku," Sango said starting to break down again.

"Ok, so this was just going to be one of those times you didn't go to the hospital and decided to be with Inuyasha," Rin said.

"Not just one of those times," Sango said tears coming out freely now, "This time I was… I was finally going to tell him that I lo… love him." As soon as she finished she completely broke down and cried into the pillow.

Everyone else was silent when they heard what she had said. They could not believe that this accident had happen the same to Sango the same day she was going to tear apart her stubborn pride and tell Inuyasha her feelings. Once learning that no one knew how to help her. All they could do now was be there for her when she finally willed herself to start living again.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Reviews are very welcome **


End file.
